Tiffy?
by MetroLuz
Summary: Pegasus and Bandit Keith freinds? Well at one time, now a young woman is looking for them. Who is she, and why is she calling them "master"?
1. Tiffy? Who is that?

Disclaimer: Okay All I own is Tiffy, the plot, a few Zodiac PI mangas, a Shonen Jump mag, and a NewType USA mag...other than that, nothing.  
  
____________________  
  
It was an average day at Pegasus' mansion. Well as normal as it has been ever since Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus' eye was stolen, but thankfully it didn't full replace his real eye, it only concealed it, but he's blind in that eye from lack of use for many years.  
  
Then a knock was heard on the door. Croquet opened the door and saw a young woman.  
  
She was rather tall, about Joey's height, and had brown hair with red tips, also pupiless lighting green eyes. She was in a blue and red leather outfit,a blue vest and shorts, with a red top under the vest and red skin tight shorts that peaked out only a little from the blue ones. She also had red thigh high buckle boots and red mittens, lastly she had a black collar. She had violet tinged glasses and two whiskers on her right cheek. Her hair was unique. Her right had an natural spiral ponytail, with four tuffs at the top, and her left had wild bangs and a ball barrette with tuffs of hair sticking out of it. And her ears, one was covered up, but the other had a cat like appearance to it.   
  
"Yes, who might you be?" Croquet asked.  
  
"Oh..I'm..Tiffy. Are one of my masters here?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Masters?" Croquet asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Keith and Master Max. I was the experiment of their's in high school," she smiled.  
  
"A wha?"  
  
"An experiment, I was the prototypical cat humanoid. I woke up a few years ago to notice my masters weren't there, so I looked for them, so are they here?" she asked again eyes filed with hope.  
  
"Was one Maximillion Pegasus?" Croquet asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes! He was!" Tiffy jumped for joy, maybe she found one of her masters.  
  
"Um...just a minute miss," Croquet said, and left to tell Pegasus.  
  
He entered the dining room to see Pegasus reading a comic book.  
  
"Um, Master Pegasus. There is a visitor, for you," Croquet said.  
  
"Yes who is it?" Pegasus asked as he looked up from his comic.  
  
"A young woman...she said her name is Tiffy," Croquet said as Pegasus took a sip of his wine.  
  
"*coughs* Ack, wha?!" Pegasus choked on his wine. 'Tiffy!? How that be? She was only a joke experiment Keithy-boy and I worked on in high school.'  
  
"Should I let her in?" Croquet asked, Pegasus, who's still a little choked on his wine, nodded yes.  
  
Croquet let Tiffy in. Tiffy followed Croquet into the room where Pegasus was. Tiffy went starry eyed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Master Max! It's you, I finally found you!" Tiffy shouted and jumped for joy also he ears twitch a little, "Where's Master Keith?"  
  
"Um...Keith is um..." Pegasus began.  
  
"You don't know where Master Keith is?" Tiffy asked and her ears stopped twitching.  
  
"Um..no I'm sorry Tiffy," Pegasus said.  
  
"Oh...well I guess I should go and tried him.." Tiffy started.  
  
"No, no I'm send out a search party for him," Pegasus said.  
  
"You will? Oh Yay! I'll finally be back with both my Masters!" the cat girl jumped for joy again.  
  
"Croquet send out a search party for Keithy-boy," Pegasus said, and got up, "And you Tiffy, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Tiffy nodded and skipped after Pegasus.  
  
----*Meanwhile on the streets*----  
  
Bandit was walking on the streets trying to forget the crazed mind controlling Marik out of his head. He came to a park, he sighed. That damned Marik released some of his forgotten memories. Most of his memories were from his high school years, when he was friends with Maximilion Pegasus.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
In Pegasus' basement. There's a tube with a liquid inside there is a visible form inside.  
  
"Max, are you sure that this is legal?" a young Bandit Keith asked.  
  
"Um...all except form Kansas I think," a teen Pegasus asked as he peaked his head from behind the tube.  
  
"So are you sure this'll work?" Bandit asked.  
  
"Of course, it does in the movies," Pegasus with a smile.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Bandit was sitting on the bench.  
  
"I wonder if she actually is alive," Bandit muttered.  
  
Then a suit (A/N: Jeez, Pegasus' goons work fast.), went up to Keith.  
  
"Mister BAndit Keith," he began ," Master Pegasus would like to speak to you."  
  
"What about?" Bandit spat.  
  
"A young woman, named Tiffy," the suit answered.  
  
"TIFFY!?" Bandit jumped up.  
  
"Yes, she was looking for you," the suit added.   
  
'Tiffy's actually alive, and she was looking for me.' Bandit thought.  
  
"Would you like to see her, Mister Keith?" the suit asked.  
  
Bandit nodded and followed the suit to Pegasus' abode.  
  
---*Back to Pegasus' Home*---  
  
Bandit entered the home, and saw Pegasus sitting with Tiffy across from him. Tiffy looked up and jumped.  
  
"Yay! Master Keith! They found you! Now I'm here with both of my Masters!" Tiffy jumped and ran over to Bandit.   
  
"Tiffy? So this is what you became," Bandit said as he ran his fingers through Tiffy's hair.  
  
Tiffy purred a little, and Bandit chuckled a little.  
  
Tiffy was happy she was back with both of her Masters.  
  
_________________  
  
Now what? Well Tiffy goes to high scholl and her whole secret is revealed. And what's this Pegasus and Bandit arguing over the best way to raise Tiffy? Oye! This is is gonna be weird.  
  
Please Review, but no flames please. 


	2. Tiffy goes to school

Disclaimer-I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own Tiffy and the plot to this story!  
  
Warning-There is a lot of time jumps and "quote" flashbacks, so be prepared!  
  
Tiffy goes to school!  
  
Tiffy quietly peaks around the corner,her tail swaying gently back and forth. She smiles with her fangs showing. There was a mouse munching on crumbs. Tiffy slowly approaches the mouse, crawling over to it, in her nightgown. The mouse turns around and goes up to Tiffy. Tiffy leans her head down and sniffs the mouse, and the mouse sneezes. She picks up the mouse and gently pets it. It was a quiet and the mouse was calm...then;  
  
"Are you crazy you one-eyed freak!?" Keith's voice rang throughout the house.  
  
"Huh?" Tiffy asked and looked around as the mouse jumped out of her hand and ran off.  
  
"Keith she has to be around other people her age," Pegasus' calm voice said.  
  
"But aren't you the least bit worried about her secret being revealed?" Keith asked.  
  
"Let her go Keith, I want her to have friends," Pegasus added.  
  
"Still," Keith began.  
  
"Keith, don't worry she'll be fine," Pegasus said.  
  
Tiffy walked into the room and jumped on the couch and laid her head in her Master Pegasus' lap. Pegasus pets Tiffy, and she purrs.  
  
"Would you like to go to school Tiffy?" Pegasus suddenly asks.  
  
Tiffy looks up with a quizzical look on her face and meows quietly.   
  
"Pegasus she can't meow in school either!" Keith yelled.  
  
Tiffy looked over to her second master and jumps off the couch and crawls, cat-like,over to Keith and jumps up onto his lap.  
  
"Ack! Tiffy get down!" Keith yelled with pink tinting his cheeks. (A/N- OK Tiffy a beautiful young woman in a short night gown sitting in your lap...how would you feel if you were in Keith's case?)  
  
Tiffy cocked her head to the sighed and slightly meowed again and jumped down and sat cat-like on the floor. She began to clean herself like a cat would.  
  
"Pegasus, can't we just home school her?" Keith asked.  
  
"No. She has to learn to be more human," Pegasus explained.  
  
"Um...Masters..." Tiffy's voice cut in.  
  
"Yes Tiffy?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"I would like...to..um...go to school," Tiffy said and blushed. She knew Master Keith would be furious if her secretwas found out. He was so protective of her, while Pegasus on the other hand just want her to have a normal life.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Keith asked. Tiffy nodded, and Keith sighed.  
  
"Come on Tiffy-dear. You'll begin school tomorrow," Pegasus said and stood up,"and Tiffy...don't walk on all fours."  
  
Tiffy nodded and stood up. She followed her Master, leaving Keith behind, still fuming from the fact the Tiffy was actually going to go to school.  
  
***The Next Day****  
  
Tiffy, was in the school uniform, although her skirt was longer to hide her tail and wore matching mittens to conceal her paw-like hands, was standing outside of Domino High. She sighed and looked around to find the entrance. She saw a short boy, who had spikey hair run in through a door followed by a tall blonde hair boy.   
  
'I guess te where I go in,' Tiffy thought and ran off.  
  
***Later***  
  
"Students, let me introduce your new classmate. Tiffy," the teacher said, "please make her feel welcome."  
  
Tiffy looked around for a seat.  
  
"Hey Tiffy!" a voice called out.  
  
"Huh?" Tiffy looked around and she saw the short boy from the morning.  
  
"There's seat over here," he pointed.  
  
Tiffy smiled and walked over to the seat and sat down.  
  
"Hi! I'm Yugi Mouto," the boy said.  
  
"oh..um..hello. I'm Tiffy," she shyly said.  
  
"Hey dere," the blonde said, "da name's Joey Wheeler."  
  
"hello," Tiffy said quietly.  
  
"Dis is Tristan Taylor(Tristan nods), Duke Devlin (Duke and Tiffy shake hands), Ryou Bakura (Ryou smiles), Malik Isthar (Malik waves), and Kaiba ( Kaiba looks at her then looks back at his book)," Joey introduced.  
  
"He's not much of a people person," Tristan said to Tiffy.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Tea use to be here but she moved to New York, she's going to a dance institution," Yugi said.  
  
Tiffy smiled and looked to the board and got ready for the lesson.  
  
***Lunch***  
  
Tiffy stood outside, she saw Yugi,Joey,Tristan,Duke,Ryou,and Malik sitting together, and Kaiba sitting under a tree by himself reading a book. Tiffy sighed and decided to walk over to him.  
  
"Um..hello?"Tiffy said, and Kaiba looked up from his book.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
  
"Um...can I eat lunch with you?" Tiffy asked sheepishly.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"You look lonely...I thought it would be nice to eat with you," she smiled.  
  
"Um...sure...why should I care?" Kaiba asked, trying to sound bitter.  
  
"Thank-you,Seto...why do you act so cold? I know you're not...I think you're a very kind boy. I think...well after school would you like to hang out with me...after school, with Yugi and the others?" she asked and sat besides him. Set was starring at her, and she took off the top of her lunch box.  
  
"Sushi?" Seto looked over.  
  
"Uh-huh. Homemade, want some?" Tiffy offered.  
  
"Um...well sure," he answered and took a piece and popped it into his mouth, "hm, it's good."  
  
"Yeah Croquet made it," Tiffy explained.  
  
"Croquet!?" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he's one of my Masters' servants," Tiffy said, then covered her mouth after relizing what she said.  
  
"Maters'?" Seto asked.  
  
"Uh...Igottago!" she yelped and ran off, leaving her lunch box there, and ran into the school.  
  
***In The School***  
  
'Don't change! Don't change!' Tiffy yelled to herself over and over. She looked at her arms, they began sprouting brown fur, and ran into the locker room...the boy's locker room. Thankfully no one was there. She was panting, she was transforming...into a red and brown kitten.  
  
'Oh no...if Master Keith finds out about this he won't let me go to school anymore...he'll keep me locked up...oh I'm so stupid!' she told herself.   
  
Soon a voice was heard...it was Joey's.  
  
"Alright! With dis rain coming' down we're gonna git out early," Joey said to Tristan.  
  
Seto just walked past the two with out saying anything and walked towards Tiffy.  
  
'Oh, no! Kaiba!' she panicked,'gotta hide!' Tiffy looked around and saw an open duffel bag.  
  
Seto was minding his own business, he then saw a small tuff of red fur sticking out of his bag, caught his eye. He reached inside and pulled out Tiffy. He looked at the kitten, and smiled. He sat on the bench and set her on his lap, and started to gently pet her.  
  
'oh...wow, he's being so nice, kind, gentle,' she thought and purred.  
  
"Hey Kaiba whatcha...Hey where'd you find da cat?" Joey's voice broke the comforting silence.  
  
"She was in me bag," Seto answered and scratched her behind the ear, "I think I'm gonna bring her home."  
  
'Home? Oh no, he can't! What about Master Keith and Master Max?' she thought then started to kick out of his gasp.  
  
"Hey....hey hush, I won't hurt you," Seto said comforting.  
  
'He's sounding so calm...I guess I could stay," Tiffy thought and relaxed.  
  
"Hey! Some chick left their uniform here,"Tristan said and showed the guys.  
  
"Cool, some naked girl is running around school," Duke said with a smirk.  
  
***OUT OF SCHOOL***  
  
Seto was walking home when Joey caught up with him.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," he shouted.  
  
"What is it Wheeler?" Seto asked and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Kaiba, Yug, and da rest of us are goin' to da arcade, you wanna come?" Joey asked.  
  
"Huh?" Seto looked....' I think you're a very kind boy. I think...well after school would you like to hang out with me...after school, with Yugi and the other?'..."Um...sure, why not?"  
  
***TO THE ARCADE***  
  
Everyone was heading to the arcade but then Seto,Tristan,and Yugi were pulled into the alley by three thugs.  
  
"Yugi" Joey shouted and went after them.  
  
"Hold it blonde," one other thugs said and pulled out a gun. "Stay there with the others as well as the rest of you." The others obeyed.  
  
"He boss, we got the CEO of Kaiba Corp here," a shorted thug said.  
  
"Well well...so we do," The taller one said. The Tiffy jumped out of Seto's bag, and ran in front of the bossed,and hissed. " Aw, you think you can save them?" The boss laughed.  
  
Tiffy began to glow and transform.  
  
"What the fu..." before the boss could finish Tiffy stopped glowing, she was half transformed, she had the human build but with the fur, that covered her whole body, and the cat features of her face.  
  
"It's a monster!" The two shorted thugs yelled and ran off.  
  
"Cowards! Get back here!" the boss called out, then went pale as he felt one of the "monster's" paws on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the eyes with terror. '  
  
"Go," Tiffy breathed, and the boss ran off. Tiffy turned around to see the looks on the others' faces. 'Oh no...I can't believe I did that...now I'll never be able to go back to school,' Tiffy thought with tears forming.  
  
"Thank you," Seto said.  
  
"Huh?" Tiffy turned around and looked at Seto.  
  
"Tiffy," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Oh!" Tiffy gasped and dropped to her knees," Oh please don't tell my Masters!Oh please don't! If they find out I won't be able to go back to school! Please don't tell!" She cried.  
  
"We wont't tell...we promise,beside we don't even know who dey are," Joey said.  
  
"Pegasus and Keith," Seto said.  
  
"What you gotta be kiddin' me!" Joey shouted.  
  
"I thought those two were long gone...nobody heard from them ever since Battle City," Duke stated.  
  
"Please don't tell," Tiffy whispered.  
  
"Here," Tristan said and tossed her his back-pack.  
  
"Hn?" Tiffy looked at it.  
  
"Your uniform's in it," he answered.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Tiffy said and pulled it out. "Um...do you think that you could...um.."  
  
"Oh don't worry," Ryou began.  
  
"We were just leaving," Malik finished and the rest walked out of the alley.  
  
***LATER***  
  
Tiffy comes out, in her human form and in the uniform. She has her hands hiding behind her back.  
  
"What's wrong Tiffy?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You didn't find my mittens did you Tristan?" Tiffy asked ,and Tristan shook his head 'no'. She sighed.  
  
"Do you need them?" Malik asked.  
  
Tiffy nodded and pulled out her...paws. She had paws instead of hands. Tiffy felt like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Here," Seto said and handed her a pair of black mittens." Take them, you need them more than I do."  
  
"Thank-you! Thank-you so much," she said and put te mittens on.  
  
"Huh? On man, look at da time," Joey started, "the arcade closes in 5 minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry...that this happened," Tiffy whispered and meowed.  
  
"Hey don't worry, we can go tomorrow," Joey said, hoping Tiffy doesn't cry again.  
  
"Ok..."Tiffy meowed, and began walking home.  
  
***ON THE WAY HOME***  
  
'Oh why did that happen? I ruined their plans...and Kaiba's chance to make friends. And worse of all...my secret's out, and now I can't go to school...they were all disgusted at how I looked.' Tiffy though as she went home, in the pouring rain with no umbrella. She came up to her door and walked in.  
  
"Tiffy you're back! How was school?" Pegasus asked , but Tiffy just walked by without a word. "Tiffy? Tif?"  
  
"Tiffy...are you..okay?" Keith asked, but still she didn't say anything, she just meowed sadly.  
  
She went to her room and flopped down on her bed, and cried. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She growled and threw ge brush at it, breaking it.  
  
"Miss...are you hungry?" Croquet asked through her closed door.  
  
"No Mr.. Croquet,I'm not hungry...please just go and leave me be," Tiffy whispered, she heard footsteps leaving. "they hate me...Kaiba, Duke,Tristan,Joey,Yugi,Malik,and ryou...they all hate me...they think I'm a monster. I could see the truth in their eyes." Tiffy curled up and began to cry again.  
  
____END____  
  
Aww....poor Tiffy. I like you! Please don't be sad. Well there you have it. Chapter two. Review and please...NO FLAMES!! 


	3. Oh boy more new characters

There was knocking on Tiffy's door.  
  
"Tiffy? Come on hon, you're going to be late for school," Pegasus' voice was heard.  
  
"I don't want to go to school today..." Tiffy whimpered.  
  
"What? Did something happen?" Pegasus asked, with fear in his voice. 'Was her secret let out, did someone make fun of her...Did she transform during class?'  
  
"No, I don't feel well today, I think it's because I was walking out in the rain yesterday," Tiffy lied.  
  
"Well, alright. Get better," Pegasus said and walked away.  
  
'My secret was out, that's the real reason I'm not going to school,' Tiffy thought and then closed her eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
"I'm Skylar!" a voice called out.  
  
"And I'm Skylar!" another voice called out.  
  
"And together we are...THE SKYLAR SISTERS! Yosh!" two girls shouted. ((A/N-For information on the Skylars read "The New Girl" and "Yugi's American Cousin" by me to figure out who they are))  
  
"You two are back?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah!" the red haired Skylar answered(she has a tattoo on her forehead, it's a red upside-down triangle with a small black triangle above it and and one on each side,she's in the boy's uniform with the legs cut off making them into long shorts).  
  
" i Era ya dos semanas!" the green hair Skylar (hair looks like Yugi's except where black is on him it's green on her, she also has the boy's uniform on only her jacket has the arms cut off and is not buttoned) added.  
  
"The quietest two weeks of this school year," Seto said.  
  
"He speaks! Wow!" the red haired Skylar said with awe.  
  
"Has anyone seen Tiffy today?" Ryou asked.  
  
"¿Quién es Tiffy?" the green haired Skylar asked.  
  
"She's a new girl...who's very different," Joey said.  
  
"Different?" the two Skylars asked.  
  
"She has a secret," Tristan said.  
  
"Oh, like me being a medium and Skylar being a spell caster ain't?" the red haired Skylar asked cockily.  
  
"So how is this Tiffy extraña?" the green haired Skylar asked.  
  
"We aren't telling we promised her!" Duke shouted.  
  
"Sheesh! Sorry, Bliffey, we were just curious," The red haired Skylar scoffed.  
  
"Sí, sí. We were only wondering," the green haired Skylar said.  
  
"Cuz, we kinda promised her we wouldn't tell," Yugi said the the green haired girl.  
  
"Oh, yo comprendo. I see that I can't be trusted," she began.  
  
"Oh no! It's not like that at all..." Yugi began.  
  
"¡Pero es! It is like that! I get the picture primo!" she shouted...overdramatically.  
  
"Shame on you Yugi Mouto! For making you're cuz feel so low," the red haired Skylar scolded. "Come on chica let's go." She added and they left to their seats.  
  
"Why do they always do that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Cause dey are da Skylars Yug, dat's all," Joey answered.  
  
"I heard that Rel!" the red haired Skylar called from across the room, her "tattoo" glowing.  
  
"Yeesh, those two are crazy, no wonder they get along with Marik and Bakura," Duke stated.  
  
Seto looked around...'Please tell me you're coming Tiffy.' He thought.  
  
"Kaiba? You know she ain't coming today. After all that happened yesterday," Tristan said.  
  
"I know..I just" Seto sighed.  
  
"Want to thank her?" Tristan asked and Seto nodded.  
  
"Remember class, your cultural tradition projects are due a week from today," the teacher announced.  
  
"I'm doing a New Zealand ancient dance,"the red haired Skylar said.  
  
"Mine is on Dia de los muertos," the other Skylar said.   
  
"Mine is on the ancient Egyptians," Malik said.  
  
"Whatta surprise," Joey said.  
  
"What's Dia de los Muertos?" Duke asked.  
  
"Dia de los Muertos is the only time the spirits from the other world are able to walk upon the Earth," Skylar began, and Duke started wishing he didn't ask,"also we have picnics at the graves and sometimes, if we have enough money we are able to dig up our deceased ancestors and eat with them."  
  
"Eww! You mean people pay ta eat wit corpses?" Joey asked with slight disgust.  
  
"Sí, my family did that a few years ago! ¡Era muy divertido! We even danced with them!" Skylar exclaimed.  
  
"Ew! I think I'm gonna hurl," Joey said.  
  
Just then waltzing music soon pouring into the room and a girl...about Ryou's height, came literally waltzing in. This is Ayeesha Tominaka. She is the top of the class along with Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hello my adoring fans!" she yelled. Her hazel eyes twinkled as he curly blonde hair bounced, she had glasses that stayed at the center of the bridge of her nose. She bowed and took her seat.  
  
"How is that you are at the top of the class with me, when you're always three hours late for school?" Seto began.  
  
"Not in English, I'm number one in that class while you're number two," she boasted.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Seto growled.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK TO TIFFY  
  
"sigh Hypnosis Cat's Eye," Tiffy said quietly as her eyes glowed blue. Then she sighs. "Face it Tiffy...you can't hypnotize yourself... but you can others...gasps I can make them forget!"  
  
BACK AT SCHOOL  
  
"Seto! Seto Kaiba!!" a girl about Seto's age, with purple hair and yellow eyes came running.  
  
"Tetulilly?" Seto asked to himself, and squinted to see, the girl. He smiled, yes smiled! "Tetulilly!" he shouted and ran up to the girl who threw him over her shoulders.  
  
"I found you! Found you! Found You!!!" she yelled spinning him around.  
  
"Okay okay, now put me down," Seto laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said and put him down, he smiled again and hugged her.  
  
"I can't believe it, you're here...it's been so long," Seto whispered.  
  
"10 years...Hey! How Mokey!?" She asked.  
  
"He's doing good."  
  
"Hey Kaiba...who's dis?" Joey asked from behind.  
  
"This is Tetulilly Hanu," Seto said.  
  
"You can call me Tetu for short."  
  
"She was at the same orphanage Mokuba and I were at."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Tetu...wasn't you hair blonde?" Seto asked.  
  
"Oh...um...Seto...it's a wig," Tetu explained feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"What? A wig? What happened?" Seto asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"It's hard to explain, all I need to say is that there was a fire and the the roof collapsed and...well," she began, she took off the wig to show scared skin and shot blonde hair. "the doctors said my hair won't grow back...but I guess...I can change my hair color everyday now!" she smiled, and put the wig back on.  
  
"Tetu..." Seto whispered and wrapped his arms around her, muttering how sorry he was for her.  
  
"Hey Joey...who's that?" Tristan asked as he ran up.  
  
"Dat's Tetu...old friend a Kaiba...she wears wigs, because of a fire inncident" Joey explained.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all...um...I would like to go over but Seto kinda has me in a bind," she said.  
  
"Sorry," Seto blushed and let go of Tetu.  
  
ACK! More new characters!!!!Great, well Tiffy is now bent on ereasing the guys' memories about her, but will she actually do it? What color hair will Tetu have on tomorrow? Wait and see.  
  
NO FALMES!!!!! 


End file.
